Don't Bother
by RolyRen
Summary: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other? (DISCONTINUED UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE)
1. Welcome Alli and Luna

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ SPANISH! USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I don't really know if I should put Terra in here or not, so imma leave that up to you guys. The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Welcome Alli and Luna**_

_**Rating :: T (for now)**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James- 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Kid Flash / Lucifer Grey- 18**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**XXX**_

"Can you pu-lease turn on the air! It's so fuckin' hot back here!" Alli yelled, kicking the bars in the cop car.

The cop in the passenger seat glared at her, "Shut the fuck up! You've been complaining since you got in the car!"

Alli sighed and looked at Luna, "Sis! Come on! Do something!" Luna just stared blankly out the window.

Alli pushed Luna a little with her shoulder, "Sis, are you seriously regretting-"

Luna glared at Alli, "Shut up."

Alli rolled her eyes, "Aw come on! You came up with the idea to fuckin' kill the guy!" Luna shook her head, her bright pink hair becoming a curtain to hide her face. Sure, she is the one who thought of killing their father, thought it would finally put an end to his abuse. But now it felt like more abuse was about to come. Alli sighed and leaned back, banging her head against the back seat over and over again.

"Quit it." The police officer in the drivers seat growled at Alli.

Alli smirked, "Come back here and make me. Bastard."

He pulled over to the side of the road and pointed a gun at her, "I am not afraid to end your life, right here…right now."

Alli giggled and sang, "Someone as anger problems."

The other cop pulled the gun out of the drivers hand, "She isn't worth it Phil. Just ignore the cunt."

Alli giggled, "Wow…if you actually use that word, you're a pussy. Because that is the lowest word in the fucking book!" The cops laughed and started driving again.

**XXX**

Vladimir stared at Rynn as she stared out the window. His shoulder length black hair covering half his face, while his bright green eyes were staring at his friend.

Rynn glance over at Vladimir and giggled, "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

He shrugged, "Victor."

Rynn rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you listen to Victor. He's impossible. He's annoying. He's mischievous. He's-"

"Your Boyfriend." Vladimir chuckled. Rynn blushed and looked back out the window.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Whats up?" Gregori walked through the doors of the lounge room and jumped on the couch.

Vladimir growled, "You already piss me off enough, kid. Just quit being a freakin' poser already!" Gregori stuck his tongue out at Vladimir and put his headphone on, listening to Eminem. Sage walked through the doors next and plopped down next to Gregori on the couch. Sage leaned on the back of the couch and glared at the wall.

"Damn nurses, damn doctors, damn people…" Sage mumbled over and over again. Vladimir got up and walked behind Sage, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Estás bien?" Sage looked up at Vladimir when he talked.

"Me están poniendo en la meication nuevo." She replied. Vladimir shook his head, "Pobres pobres Sabio." Sage glared at him and elbowed his stomach. He chuckled and hopped over the couch and sat in between Gregori and Sage.

**XXX**

"Aw! Come on Kori!" Garfield whined while tugging on Kori's arm. Rachel's head throbbed as she read her book. This green thing just wouldn't shut up!

She shook her head, "No! I will not let you!"

Garfield sighed and pulled on her arm again, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"No!"

"Please!

"No!"

"Please!

"No!"

"Please!"

"Fine! Just shut up! Dios! Eres un idiota!" Kori pulled free of Garfield grasp and leaned on the wall next to Richard.

Garfield smiled, "I have no idea what you just said, but I will take it as a complement!"

Kori rolled her eyes, "Molesto mocoso." Richard chuckled and fiddled with the sunglasses on his face.

"So…can I have the hair straighter now?" Garfield asked, his eyes growing big. Kori rolled her eyes and pointed to her room. He chuckled mischievously and ran inside Kori's room.

"You do know that he is just going to mess with your tampons again…" Richard looked over at Kori.

Kori sighed and shrugged, "I'm hiding some under my bed." Rachel sighed and started to chant her mantra. _I will not kill anyone…I will not kill anyone…_She pulled the hood over her head and closed her eyes.

Richard walked over to Rachel and pulled up a chair next to the couch, "You alright Rach?" Rachel opened her eyes and gave him a curt nod. He pulled his sunglasses down a little to look at Rachel. She looked back and glared.

"You know I don't like it when you look at me like that, Richard." She said in a soft, blank tone. He chuckled and pulled on some of her hair that was sticking out of her hoodie. She snapped her book shut and headed to her and Sage's room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

**XXX**

"Let me go!" Alli yelled as the nurses restrained her. Luna just sat on the other side of the white room, already in her straight-jacket, waiting for Alli to calm down.

"Pathetic." Luna mumbled to herself as she looked away. _Alli could yell and scream all she wants…they are still going to lock us up. _

About 9 minutes later, they had Alli in her straight-jacket, and tied to a wheel chair. Luna slowly got up and took her seat in the other wheel chair for her. Alli's shook her head wildly, her black and red hair flying all around.

"Let me go!"

"Listen, you are now in a mental facility. I am Slade Wilson, I will be both of your doctor." Alli stopped struggling as both her and Luna looked up at the Doctor.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Alli asked.

Slade rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his back and started walking, the nurses pushing the wheelchairs behind him.

**XXX**

Well, that's chapter one. Will work on the next chapter within the week or so.


	2. You're a Pain in My Ass

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ SPANISH! USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I don't know when I will put the story to M. I don't know if I should put it to M. ALSO I MIGHT CHANGE THIS TO A STAR/ROB INSTEAD OF BB/RAE! I'll leave that up to you!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: You're A Pain In My Ass**_

_**Rating :: T (for now)**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James- 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Kid Flash / Lucifer Grey- 18**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**XXX**_

So, Kori and Sage were fighting again. Reasons unknown for. But everyone had a pretty good idea why they were fighting. You see, Kori would only fight with her sister if it involved her sister coming onto Richard. Kori knew her sister wouldn't take Richard away from her, no matter how hard she tried. Because Kori had dirt on Sage, even though she never brought it up. But right now they were fighting in the main room. Richard, blushing madly, Vladimir, laughing his ass off, Sage, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, and Kori, yelling like a child.

"Por que siempre tiene que amrazar a Richard? Usted sabe lo mucho que le gusta!" Kori yelled at her sister.

Sage giggled and pointed at Richard, "Entonces por que no le preguntas a cabo? El esta aqua!"

Richard didn't catch what Sage said, but he still had a feeling it had something to do with him. Vladimir was leaning back on the couch with his arms across the back.

He whispered to Richard, "Kori really does like you.."

Richard nodded, his face still bright red, "I know."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Vladimir asked, "I know you like her too."

Richard sighed, "It's not that easy." They both looked back and Kori and Sage, who were near the end of their fight.

"Por que siempre tiene que tratar de rodar a la gente que mas quieres?" Kori yelled at her, her bright green eyes becoming a darker shade of green. Sage smirked, she loved it when her sister was about to punch her. Whenever Kori's eyes changed color that meant she was feeling an emotion. When it turned brighter she was feeling a happy emotion, when she was sad or angry or any kind of pained emotion, they would turn dark, almost black. The same happened to Sage at times, but she's learned to hide it better then Kori, with her eyes being almost black anyways.

Sage sighed and put her hands up, "Yo no estoy de humor para luchar contra Kori."

Kori's eyes turned almost black. Changing her speech back to English she said, "You don't want to fight because you know I finally have dirt on you."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Oh really? What dirt do you claim to have on me now?"

Kori smiled an evil smile, "I know you haven't been taking you're meds."

Sage raised en eyebrow, "How is that dirt? Everyone know that!"

Kori smirked, "But Slade…_does not_."

Sage's eyes shot daggers at her sister, "You wouldn't _dare_!"

Kori smirked, her eyes turning a little brighter, "Try me!"

Vladimir and Richard got between them, Vlad facing Sage, and Richard facing Kori.

"Now, Now girls. You remember what happened last time?" Vladimir said, scared for both of them.

"I do not care! I WILL NOT LET HER TELL SLADE!" Sage said trying to reach for Kori. Vlad held her back. Richard looked at Kori, who was walking to the window on the other side of the room.

Vlad looked at Richard, "Take care of her and I'll take care of the beast."

Sage's eyes turned black, "WHAT?"

Vlad chuckled, "Come on cutie, let's get you to you're room." Sage tried to get out of Vlad's grip, but it was impossible.

"I will _kill_ you if you tell Slade, Kori!" She yelled before she was pushed down the hall by Vlad. Richard shook his head and walked over to Kori.

"I am sorry, Richard." Kori looked out the window.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kori looked at him, "I promised you that I would not fight with my sister anymore. And yet I did anyways." Kori looked down.

Richard chuckled, "You're sister, Kori. Siblings fight no matter what. Look at me and Vlad for instance. We fight, not as much as you and Sage, but we still fight."

Kori nodded, "But you and Vlad are not blood relatives."

Richard chuckled and sat on the windowsill, "You don't have to be blood relatives to fight like you're siblings." Kori nodded. Richard patted his lap for her to sit down on.

Kori blushed, "But..Richard-" He held up a finger to shut her up before softly puller her down on his lap.

He rested his chin on her shoulder when she leaned back onto him.

"I know how to cheer you up." He smirked. Kori raised an eyebrow but stared at the wall, not wanting to disturb the position they were in. He smiled and whispered something in her ear that made her eye turn bright green.

_**XXX**_

"Can't you two find somewhere else to make out!" Rachel yelled as she walked into her and Sages room.

Vlad looked at her and smiled, "Garfield wanted to talk to you. He came in here about," he looked at his watch, "twelve minutes ago."

Rachel groaned and closed the door behind her, "Why does he always want to talk to me?"

Vlad shrugged and went back to making out with Sage. Rachel set down her note book and walked out of the room, over to Garfield's and Victor's room. She knocked on the door and heard Victor say come in.

She opened the door and walked in, she looked at Victor, "Hey."

He looked up from his car magazine and nodded to her, "Sup?"

She didn't see Garfield when she looked around, "He...wanted to talk to me?" Victor smiled and sat up from the top bunk and jumped down, leaving his magazine on the bed.

"Let me warn you, what he is doing is strictly because…well…he's stupid." He walked her over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Yo dude, she's here." She heard Garfield say something and Vic opened the door. What Rachel saw was terrifying.

Garfield smiled at Rachel, "Yo! Rach! Mind helping?"

She didn't know what to do. There Garfield was…shaving his whole body. Thank god he still had his boxers on. Rachel quickly put her hood over her head to hide her blush. Yes, she admits it, she has a thing for Garfield. She won't _never_ tell _anyone _though. Before Rachel answered the heard the main door to the wing open.

_**XXX**_

Slade walked through the doors, with both Alli and Luna following him. "This is where you will be staying. One of you will get your own room I think." Slade thought for a moment before shrugging. Alli and Luna looked around, plain white walls, a dozen rooms, and two main rooms, one was a small kitchen the other was a common room. A few people came out of their rooms, including Garfield who was only wearing his boxers and had shaving cream on his chest. And two out of the common room.

Slade introduced all of the teens that were there.

"Kids," Slade shoot all the kids a pierce glare, which they all glared back, "Meet Alli and Luna Amethyst."

Sage recognized them from the news. They killed there father. Sage walked past everyone and Slade.

"Welcome." she smiled at them and shook both of there hands. Alli smiled and while Luna just nodded.

"Where's my room?" Alli asked, looking at Slade. Rachel looked at Garfield who was next to her, smiling like an idiot at Alli. That made her very pissed. She turned and went back to her and Sage's room.

He motioned to Kori, "You will be sharing a room with Kori."

Alli looked at Kori and smiled, "Aloha!"

Kori smiled and walked over to her and took her hand, "Come, I will show you to our room!" and with that they both ran off to one of the rooms in the back.

"And mine?" Luna asked, looking at Slade.

He nodded, "You will be sharing a room with Rynn." He looked around. "Where is she?"

Vladimir covered for her, "She's cooling off. She had a fight with Victor." Slade sighed and looked at Victor who was glaring at Vlad.

Victor and Vlad both knew where Rynn were, but did he have to say that Victor angered her?

"You need to respect women, Victor. Remember what happened with you and your mother." Slade was smirking behind the surgical mask. Victor glared at Slade, and left to his room. He isn't going into containment for a few days for punching Slade. It isn't worth his time.

Slade nodded to Vlad, "When she get's back, call one of the nurses. I need to speak with her."

Vlad nodded and walked over to Luna, next to Sage, "I'll show you to you're room, cutie."

Sage slapped the back of his head, "Watch it Romeo." Vladimir smiled sheepishly and took Luna to her room, which was next to Rachel and Sage's.

_**XXX**_

It was about the middle of the night when Kori went to Richards room. Good part about that is that Richard has his own room.

"Got the cards?" Kori asked, smirking.

Richard nodded and took the deck of cards out, "Of course. Wouldn't forget them." he smirked back, "And this time, I _will _win the game of Strip Blackjack." he added.

Kori giggled and sat down on one side of his bed, Richard sitting on the other side. They sat across from each other. Richard started to shuffle the cards.

"New rule, though." He said, "No soft or hard hands. We will play it easy. Not like in the casino's. Who ever goes over twenty-one will remove an article of clothing, starting from the outer-layers, that the other player wants them to remove. Who ever get's the higher hand in the first round, doesn't have to remove an article of clothing. Whoever loosing all there clothing first, has to do something for the other player. Deal?"

She didn't like the deal, but she knew she would win. She nodded, "Fine."

He smirked, "Then lets play." He passed out one card upside-down to her and the same to him. Neither one of them where the house, they were both players, but Richard would still pass out the cards like he was the house.

Kori looked at her hard and put on a poker face. Richard looked at his card and smiled.

"Hit me." Kori said, putting her card back down, still upside-down. Richard gave her the card at the top. Even though it was dark and hard to see, Richard could see her eyes turn darker.

He smirked inward and put a card out for him and smiled, "Twenty-one."

Kori gasped and glared, "You're cheating!"

Richard chuckled and pointed at her sweater, "Remove." Kori blushed and groaned, but still removed her Gir sweater, setting it next to her. She was now in her Zombie Bra and a pair of short-shorts with matching Zombie panties underneath.

Richard smirked. Whenever they played this she always wore the same Bra and Panties. She knew they were his favorite.

Kori glared and shivered a little from the cold, "Stop looking and play the next hand."

He laughed and took the cards back and played the next hand. Kori looked at her card, and Ace. Her eyes brightened. Richard looked at his card, a 2. Richard put on a poker face.

"Hit me." Kori said, placing her hand back on the floor. He gave her the card on top and waited to see her reaction. Her eyes lit up more. He sighed, this could only end bad for him. He picked up the next card for him and glared at the cards. Another 2. He still had his poker face on.

"Hit me." Kori said. He nodded and handed her the next card on top. She eyes got brighter as she said, "Twenty-one." Richard hung his head. He probably should of worn a jacket too. She giggled as she pointed to his tank top. He nodded and took it off. Kori blushed, no matter how many times they played this game, and no matter how many times he lost, she would never stop blushing when she saw his abs.

Richard smirked, "Like what you see?"

Kori rolled her eyes, "Just deal." He chuckled and nodded. He took the cards away and handed out the next play. One card to her, one to him. She looked at her card and frowned, but her eyes got brighter. Richard tried not to laugh. Kori did this when she wanted to throw him off. She probably thought that he wouldn't be able to see her eyes. He looked at his card, an Ace. He might win this part.

"Hit me." Kori said, still looking at her card. He handed her the card on top and waited. Kori's eyes got a little darker. He smirked inward and dealt the next card to him. A 9.

He smiled, "Twenty."

She frowned, "Nineteen." He chuckled.

"You know what, it's getting late." She faked a yawn and stretched her arms over her head, closing one eye and looking at him with the other.

He smirked and rests his elbow on his knee and put his chin in his hand, "_Remove the shorts, Kori._"

She pouted, "You are sooo cheating." But she did remove the shorts and placed them next to her, and she was now left in her Zombie panties and bra. He smiled, _I should play this ever night with her_.

She blushed and crossed her arms, "Deal already, Richard."

He smirked, "Nah…I think I'll wait a few minutes." Kori only blushed more.

Richard chuckled, "Fine." He took the cards away and played the next round. Kori's eyes lit up when she saw her card. And Richard felt like frowning. A fucking 1 he got. He looked at her, seeing her eyes she must of gotten a high card.

"Hit me!" She squealed. He could only smiled and hand her the top card. Her eyes darkened a little. He chuckled and got the next card. A King, so that means a 10. He nodded, that was a good card.

"Hit me." She said, looking at her cards. He gave her the top card. Her eyes darkened a little more.

He gave himself the next card, which was another king, so that meant he got 21.

"Twenty-one." Richard showed her his cards. She pouted and set her cards down, "Fifteen." He chuckled and pointed at her bra.

_He must be cheating_, she thought, _He never got his far in a game. _But she did as she was told, but as she started to unclip her bra there was a knock at the door.

"Kori, Richard. The night shift will be coming soon." It was Victor. Kori was relieved, but still frowned. She clipped her bra back and started to put her clothes back on. She looked at Richard who was frowning, she only smiled. Once she got her clothes back on, she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Will will finish this game tomorrow night." She smirked as she saw him blush a little and walked to the door and turned to him, "Have a good night, Richard."

She walked out and shut the door behind her. He got the cards and put them on the dresser. He couldn't help but blush, he _finally_ was going to see her breasts. And he might of actually won! He walked over to his bed and put his tank top back on. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, then looking at his digital watch.

_Hey...wait a minute. It's only one-thirty. The night shift doesn't make their rounds till three. _

He sat up in his bed and yelled, "Kori!" Then he heard her giggling out side his door before she ran back into her room.

_**XXX**_

While Kori and Richard had their fun. Rachel and Garfield had their own, with Victor in Rynn and Luna's room, they had the room to themselves. Garfield was in the bathroom trying to shave his chest, even though he really had no hair on it. Rachel kept hearing little yelps and moans from the bathroom and couldn't help but smile a little.

Than she heard him whine her name, "Rachelll!" She shook her head, trying not to giggle and set the book that she found under Garfield's bed down next to her on his bed, then walked over to the bathroom. He was shaving his legs now.

She cracked a smile, "You do know that boys don't shave…right?"

He looked at her and smiled a toothy grin, "I just hate hair."

She raised an eyebrow, "But you really don't have any."

He thought for a moment, "I guess…but still!"

"Then why not shave you're head too?" She wanted to see if he would really go that far.

He shook his head, "Nope, that's what brings the babe's to me." He stuck a pose and moved his head like he was flipping his hair, even though he really couldn't.

Rachel laughed, and Garfield froze.

"You just laughed at one of my jokes." He smiled big.

Rachel blushed and put her hood over her head, turning to the side and leaning on the doorway, "So?"

He kept smiling, but went back to shaving his legs, "You know Rachel…I've been meaning to ask you something."

She nodded, not really thinking about what he might ask her, "Yeah?"

"When we get out of here…" He froze, maybe he shouldn't ask her. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and could see that her hood was up, he did notice a little tint on her cheeks though. Was that from anger or embarrassment? He couldn't really tell.

"Um…Never mind. It isn't important." He went back to shaving.

She nodded, "Then can I ask _you _something."

He nodded and looked at her, "Anything, Rach." She didn't look at him but looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"That new girl, you like her, don't you?" Rachel tried to hide the jealous in her voice. But Garfield noticed it and tried not to smile.

"She's cute and all, but I have my eye on someone else." He smiled at her.

She frowned a little and asked bluntly, "Who?"

He smiled at her, "How about I just sing to you about her?" Rachel started to walk away.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. Just…promise me you won't be mad." Garfield got a towel and wiped the rest of the shaving cream off of his legs. Rachel walked back over to the door post and leaned on it, crossing her arms, she nodded.

"Well…It's," he tried to think of the right words than sighed, he might as well tell her, "You."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. He turned to her and walked up to her. "To tell you the truth, I've liked you since I saw you. Which I hope you remember you hit me the first time we saw each other. So we didn't have a good impression on each other, but…I don't know…their was just something about you that lead my heart to liking you."

"Gar, that was two years ago." she said, a little shocked he has liked her for that long.

He chuckled, "And in a cop car no less."

She didn't really remember how they both ended up in the same cop car.

He smiled, "I guess we were both sadistic enough to end up in the cop car."

Now she remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel sat in the cop car, at age 16, staring out the window. Memories of what she had done to get father fresh in her mind. He father had been abusing her and her mother. Last night he killed her mother, and this morning when she found out, she lost it. She cut him up into little pieces and feed them to a vulture in her backyard. She was covered in her fathers blood, and hated the feeling. But while they were on their way to the hospital, the got a call on the police radio. Something about another kid that had killed. They were the only cops on duty in the small town so they went to check it out. When they got there, their was a 17 year old boy, sitting on the front porch, covered in blood, holding his dead mother in his arms, and crying into her chest. His mother only had a slit throat. But she saw that he had blood all over him, not one part of him was not covered in it. That was to much for only a slit throat. Both police men got out of the car and was pointed their guns at the boy. When he heard the car doors close his head shot up, only little strips of his skin could be seen from the tears. It washed some of the blood away._

_She noticed that where she saw his skin, he was green. That's when she realized that he was the boy she saw on T.V. the boy that the parents were doing experiments on._

_The boy had no weapons in his hands. But his eyes felt like those were the only weapons he needed. His eyes wear piercing green daggers. Rachel scooted over to the other side of the car, closer to the police men that were walking toward him._

"_Let you're mother go, Gar." One of them said. _

_He shook his head, "No!"_

_The other police man walked past the boy and into the house, when he opened the door and gasped. "Ted! Call for paramedics! Now!" The other cop nodded and headed back to the car, he opened the front door and called for paramedics on the radio._

_When she looked back at the boy, he was on ground on his stomach, with the other cop putting hand-cuffs on him. The boy didn't struggle. But he did have a sadistic smile on his face. But when his eyes turned to her in the cop car, his smile faded and his eyes softened. Rachel stared in shock. _

_The paramedics got there a few minutes later, and people were gathering around while one of the police man put police tape around the house. She scooted to the other side of the car as they brought the boy to the car, the opened the back door and shoved him in. He stared at her the whole time, and she stared back._

"_I know you." He said. _

_She froze, "How?" _

"_They showed me a image of you while I was sleeping. I'm going to marry you." He said. She was creeped out now. She slapped him, even though her hands were cuffed and turned away from him._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You were pretty creepy back then." She looked at him.

He nodded and smiled, "So were you."

She smiled back.

They both started to lean in. But then someone cleared their throat. Garfield and Rachel both pulled back and looked at who it was, it was Victor, and he was smirking.

"I knew you two liked each other."

Garfield growled and slammed the bathroom door shut. He pulled Rachel over to him and kissed her passionately and hungrily.

_**XXX**_

Well, that's chapter 2 :P chapter 3 will come soon ^^ R.N.R


	3. A Day At The Pool

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ SPANISH! USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE! KID FLASH IS COMING WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT ADDING TERRA! SO PLEASE VOTE! So…enjoy :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: A Day At The Pool**_

_**Rating :: T (for now)**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Kid Flash / Lucifer Grey- 18**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

**XXX**

Everyone gathered in the common room in the morning, eating their breakfast that the nurses brought them. Rachel was sitting with Garfield in one corner of the room, they were eating and holding hands under the table. Victor and Rynn were sitting with Sage, Vlad, and Luna, chatting about what they're going to do today. Gregori and Alli were flirting with each other on the couch, they were done with their breakfast. And Kori was teasing Richard about last night, while they sat on the windowsill.

They all heard the main doors to the wing opened, but none of them really cared since they already knew who it is and what he wanted.

"Medication time, kids." Slade said. For once he wasn't wearing his surgical mask. It kinda looked like he had herpes. Everyone tried not to laugh, but Garfield let it out.

Slade glared at him, "Do you wanna be the only one left behind while the others go to the pool?" Everyone gasped, except Rachel.

"They have a pool here?" Alli asked.

Slade nodded, "Most of your parents," he looked at Garfield and Rachel, "brought you swim suits. They will be here shortly. But for now, take you're medication."

They called them one by one, "Vladimir Aura."

Vlad groaned and got up, walking over to Slade and the nurse who had the meds on a cart, "Why do I always have to be first?"

Slade rolled his eyes and handed him a small water bottle when he got his meds in a small cup. He downed the meds without the water and opened him mouth for Slade to check. Slade nodded and Vlad walked back over to Saga and the others.

"Richard Grayson." Slade snarled, god he hated that kid. Always pulling pranks on him. Richard got off the windowsill and walked over to him and the nurse. The nurse handed him his meds and Slade handed him the water bottle. They both glared at each other before Richard took his meds and drank some water to down them. Richard opened his mouth and Slade nodded. He walked back over to Kori.

"Gregori James," He nodded to the young boy. Vlad laughed a little at how short he was for a seventeen year old.

Gregori glared at him, "Fuck off." That just made Vlad laugh more. Gregori rolled his eyes and walked over to Slade, downing his meds instantly and opened his mouth for him to check. Slade nodded.

"Kori Kelly," He looked over and her and Richard. Her eyes darkened. That only made Slade smirk, which made Garfield laugh. Rachel covered his mouth with her hand before Slade noticed the laughing. Kori walked over to Slade and took the water bottle and the meds, putting the meds in her mouth then drinking them down with the water. She opened her mouth and Slade nodded. She walked back to Richard.

"Sage Kelly." He hated this kid too. He knew she wasn't taking her meds, but he really had no way to prove it. Whenever he checked her mouth they were gone. Sage smirked at Vlad then got up and went over to Slade. She took her meds from the nurse and put them in her mouth, Slade handed her the water bottle and she downed them. She opened her mouth for Slade and…damn they were gone. Slade sighed and nodded his head. She walked back to the couch, smirking.

"Garfield Logan." This was the most annoying psychopath ever. He smiled and let go of Rachel's hand and walked over to Slade, downing the meds without the water. He opened his mouth and Slade nodded for him to go.

"Rachel Roth," He said, looking over at her. She was an alright kid. Just had the wrong kind of life. She took her meds and swallowed them with the water, she opened her mouth and Slade nodded for her to go. She went back over to Gar.

"Rynn Ruth." She was an okay kid too. But she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She nodded to him as she walked over, taking her meds and downing them without water. She opened her mouth and Slade nodded.

"And lastly," He smirked, "Victor Stone." Rynn placed a hand on Victors shoulder, she knew how much he hated Slade, and how much Slade hated him. Victor walked over to him and swallowed his meds without water, he opened his mouth and Slade nodded. Victor walked back to Rynn.

"Good. Luna, Alli, you will both get some form of medication once I evaluate you later." Slade said. The two girls nodded.

"Anyways, you're swimsuits will be arriving shortly, they are going through examining now." Slade looked at Garfield and Rachel, "This is why you need parents." With that, Slade and the nurse turned to leave.

"That wasn't cool, Slade." Garfield said, standing up. Slade turned to him and nodded, "Then you will both learn not to kill your parents in the next lifetime."

Rachel got up to hold Garfield back, and whispered, "It isn't worth it, Gar." He nostrils flares in anger, but he stayed where he was. Slade smirked and walked out with the nurse. Once Slade was out with the nurse, Garfield punched the wall. Everyone was silent, except for Sage who spat her meds out, "Damn! I actually took one!"

**XXX**

Their bathing suits did come about thirty minutes later, Sage and Kori's parents, bringing an extra pair just for Rachel, they loved Rachel. And Richard and Vlad's mentor/father brought theirs and an extra pair of trunks, just incase anyone needed them. Alli and Luna's mom even came and brought them clothes and bathing suits. Once everyone had their suits they went to their room's to change.

**XXX**

Their favorite nurse named Diana came to take them to the pool. Everyone was waiting in the common room, the girl covered up in jackets and baggy pants, and the boys covered up in their trunks and a tank.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Is it always like this when you go swimming?"

Kori jumped up and smiled, running over to Diana and hugging her, "Diana! Oh it is so great to see you again? How was Mexico?"

Diana giggled and hugged her back, "It was wonderful Kori. Thanks for asking." They both pulled away and everyone got up and walked over to them.

"Okay, I have gotten Slade to take you guys to the pool for the day, _don't ruin it_!" She pointed at them.

"How did you get Slade to do that? He hates us." Richard asked.

Diana smiled, "I have my ways." When she say the look on their faces she giggled, "Not _those _ways. But anyways, come on. We just got the pool refurbished and you will be the first ones to swim in it!" Diana opened the door with her key and walked them to the down the hall to the deeper part of the East Wing. Kori was small talking with Diana as Sage walked over to Richard.

"I know what you and Kori did last night," she sang, smirking.

Richard looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "We didn't do anything, Sage. Just had some fun playing cards."

She giggled and poked his shoulder, "You should see what she writes in her diary about you. It's just to cute."

Richard blushed a little, "She has a diary?"

Sage nodded and smiled, "But, I'm not telling you what's in it. I'm going to let your mind…_wander_." She walked back up to Vlad who took her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

Richard thought about what Kori might be writing about him. He knew that he had to find out, now that he was interested. _Damn you Sage._

**XXX**

Once at the indoor pool, everyone took one of the lounge chairs and started taking off their cloths. Gregori really didn't care about taking off his clothes, so he just jumped in.

Vlad shook his head, "You're going to be cold when you get back in, Kid."

Gregori just stuck his tongue out, "Kiss my ass, Aura!"

Vlad smirked and took his 'Rolling Stones' shirt off, "How about I just kick it?" and with that he jumped in after Gregori.

Sage pulled off her Purple short-sleeved pullover hoodie then her black baggy pants. Sage had on a Skull Black Monokini Swimsuit. That got automatically noticed by Vlad.

"Mighty fine their, milady." Vlad yelled from the other side of the 30 foot pool. Sage smirked and jumped in, swimming over to Vladimir.

Rachel and Alli wore the same thing, just a regular black bikini. While Luna wore a Black and Pink Zebra stripped string bikini. And Kori wore a Green Checker Bikini. And Rynn wore a Black and Red Hello Kitty one piece. Luna and Alli got in the pool, playing and splashing with Gregori, Vlad, and Sage. The 3 boys that were not in the pool, Richard, Victor, and Garfield, were lounging around a table when they saw the girls. They all had a perverted and mischievous smile on their faces.

**XXX**

Diana sat near the girls, reading a magazine. She would leave them if she could, but it was against Slade's rules. He really didn't trust these kids. She wondered why, they are all so sweet. She looked all of them over and smiled, Slade's just over his head. After all, he even hates her. She giggled and went back to reading OK! Magazine.

**XXX**

Richard, Victor, and Garfield all walked over to the girls.

"Ladies," Victor started, then Richard said the next part, "Would you mind," Garfield said the next part, "Playing 'Chicken' with us?"

Rynn, Kori, and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

They smiled and pulled the girls up and jumped in the pool with them.

"Sage! Vlad! We need you guys!"

Sage and Vlad looked over at Victor.

"No can do man! We are having fun with our little group!" Vlad called, then he went back to talking with Sage, Alli, Luna and Gregori.

Garfield already had Rachel on his shoulders, she was leaning her elbow on his head and resting her head in her palm, "So…are we playing?"

Richard nodded and took Kori's hand, "Hop on." He went underwater and Kori got oh his shoulders. He popped back up and smiled up at her, she smiled back.

But Rynn had other plans, "Victor, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Victor nodded then looked at the other four, "We will be back soon." Kori, Richard, Gar, and Rachel nodded.

"You're so going down Kori!" Garfield said, smiling.

She laughed, "In your dreams, lima bean." Richard and Garfield walked closer to each other, the girls starting to try to push each other off.

**XXX**

"So, what did you need to talk to me about Rynn?" Victor sat at the steps of the pool with Rynn.

She sighed, "They are transferring me to a different hospital."

Victor froze, "Wh-what?"

Rynn faced him, "Slade talked to me yesterday. He caught me sneaking into the hospital. So now he is going to transfer me to a more secure location."

"Your parents can fight him," he looked at her and took her hand in his, "I'm not gonna let them take you away from me…not again." She looked at him and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry…I'm not letting them take me. And my parents are fighting for me to stay. They almost got it worked out. I need to talk to Diana, maybe she can help."

He nodded, "Want to talk to her now?"

Rynn nodded, "This might be the only chance."

They both got out of the pool and headed to where Diana was.

**XXX**

It was about 2 in the afternoon, the girl's were laying on the lounge chairs, and Gregori was sleeping in one, while the boys were talking in the pool.

"Slade is really moving Rynn?" Vladimir asked.

"Her parents are fighting for her. But knowing Slade, he will have her sent away." Victor looked down.

Richard growled, "I'm tired of Slade. He's annoying the hell out of everyone here. But why was Rynn out of the hospital in the first place?"

Vlad and Victor looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Vlad asked.

Victor sighed, "It's gonna be known sooner or later…Guy's…We think Rynn is pregnant." Everyone froze.

"You…You got her…pregnant?" Garfield asks.

Victor sighed, "We aren't positive. But if we find out she is and Slade knows, then he will defiantly have her sent to a different hospital."

Vlad sighed, "Told you to use a condom."

Victor glared at Vlad, "We did. It was one of yours. It was probably expired, that or it just broke. We were in the heat of the moment and I just grabbed one off of your counter while we were walking by your room."

Vlad froze, "I've been using those on Sage. Aweeeshit! What if I got her pregnant?"

"I'm sure she isn't pregnant…when was the last time you two did it?" Garfield asked.

"Umm…oh, I don't know, maybe when you walked in on us about to do it yesterday?" Vlad said, sarcastically.

Garfield paled and laughed nervously, "Oh, then I hope you two have a cute baby."

Richard sighed, "Did Rynn take a test?"

"No. She doesn't believe on those, I'm trying to convince her. But her parents set up an appointment for her at the doc and that's why she was gone. If she is pregnant though, she said she doesn't want to keep the baby. We are gonna put her or him up for adoption. And to tell you the truth, I don't blame her. After the hospital, we are probably going to jail. And I would never want my kids to be raised in a hospital or jail. I don't even think they will let us keep the baby because we are such _unfit _parents." Victor sighed. "We will know within the next few days if she's pregnant or not. But god…I hope she isn't."

**XXX**

"Rynn…this could not be true. You are pregnant?" Kori asked. Alli and Luna were listening, but since they didn't know her that well they stayed out of the conversation.

Rynn sighed and drummed her fingers on her stomach, "I'm not sure, Kori. But if I am. I don't want to keep the child. I would be to heart broken to see it grow up in the hospital."

Rachel froze, "You're getting an abortion?"

Rynn paled, "No! Of course no! I don't even believe in those!"

Kori nodded, "So adoption then, yes?"

Rynn nodded, "I'll find out in the next few days wither I am pregnant or not. I really hope I'm not but…I don't know. I've always wanted a kid. But that was before what I did." She looked at her stomach as she drummed her finger on it.

"Why not a pregnancy test?" Asked Rachel.

Rynn sighed, "I don't like those things, something they are wrong and sometimes they are right. I just don't want to get a negative and then a month later I have a little belly."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened with my mom."

Kori looked at Rachel. She never talked about her parents. She was shocked she did now.

**XXX**

"Okay kiddies!" Diana called, walking over to them, "Time to go back to see Slady-wady." She smiled down at them as they groaned. "Oh it won't be so bad. You just have to take your meds then he's gone!"

"Except me and my sis! We still have to me evaluated." Alli said, in a high pitched tone.

Diana smiled, "Don't worry, a nurse has to be present during the evaluation, so I will be there helping you two." They both smiled and thanked her. "So anyways, lets hit the halls!" She smiled and giggled.

The girls and boys put their clothes back on and headed back with Diana to the Middle East Wing.

**XXX**

It was dinner time, and almost everyone was eating, except Rynn and Victor who were talking in his room about what might happen. Kori couldn't get off her mind that Rynn might be pregnant. She was confused about what to feel for Rynn. Rynn told her she didn't have to feel anything, just stick with her through this. And Kori will stick with her through this. Till the end. Rynn was Kori's first best friend here. When Kori came here when she was the first person to become her friend. The others, who are long gone by now, thought she was weird, all because she never really talked to anyone, except Rynn. Kori sighed and looked out the window, she couldn't eat anymore. She got up and walked out of the common room, and into the kitchen. She threw her food and paper plate out and sat on the counter, thinking about things. She wasn't really thinking about Rynn's pregnancy, but of how much Rynn and Victor were in love.

Rynn and Victor were so in love, she wanted to feel that too. Well, she did feel it, with Richard. But they were not an item, and he most likely didn't feel the same thing about her. Kori groaned and put her head in her hands.

She shook her head while it was in her hands, mumbling, "What about I to do about my love for him."

"Love for who?" Richard asked.

Kori 'eeped!' and pushed herself all the way back onto the counter, hitting her head on the cabinets. She rubbed the back of her head, "Ouch…Richard, you scared me."

He frowned, "Sorry Kori. Didn't mean to scare you." He threw his plate and food away in the trash.

She nodded, "It is okay. So, did you hear the news?"

Richard sighed and nodded, "I can't believe it." He jumped next to Kori onto the counter. Her eyes lit up a little, but then darkened.

She nodded and sighed, putting her head back into her hands, "It is truly…unbelievable."

Richard looked at her, "You okay, Koko?"

Kori smiled, even though Richard couldn't see it. Richard only called Kori Koko when she really needed to be cheered up. She loved it when he called her that.

"Yes, I am fine, Richard." She took her head out of her hands and looked at him.

"You sure, Koko?" He smirked a little, he knew that it always cheered her up instantly when he called her Koko. She smiled and nodded.

"Good, because we still have that game to finish later tonight." He chuckled as he saw her blush.

"And _I_ _am_ going to win." Kori said, pointing at herself. Richard smirked, "You only have you're underwear left."

She blushed and cross, "So? I can still win with you just wearing two articles of clothing left."

He chuckled and jumped off the counter, "Just know with that stunt you pulled when you were about to take off your bra and Victor came, you are going to pay _dearly _for that."

She flushed as Richard left smirking.

"I am truly doomed tonight." She said.


	4. My Turn pt 1

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ SPANISH! USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I was to lazy to write the sex scene in this. So my dear friend Teddy wrote it for me. So sorry if it doesn't look like my writing. I WILL BE KEEPING THIS A BB/RAE! BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY BE ROB/STAR. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BB/RAE FLUFFY GOODNESS :D! Anyways, enjoy the chapter :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: My Turn pt. 1 (Rob/Star Fluff)**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Kid Flash / Lucifer Grey- 18**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

**XXX**

So, here Kori was, standing in front of her mirror in the bathroom while Alli slept, hoping to god that tonight went okay. She already knew she lost the game with Richard, but none the less, she was not going to give up. She looked down at the clothes her sister lent her.

Kori already was going to wear Richards favorite bra and panties, the Zombie ones. But Sage somehow knew that tonight would be the night they finally express their love for one another, not known to Kori and Richard that she knew this. Kori sighed and picked up and Gir crop top Sage made for her. It was so thin you could see through it. And the mini skirt that was black that didn't fit Sage anymore she gave to her. She looked down at her watch and sighed, "Eleven-forty-five. Might as well get dressed." and with that she did get dressed, changing into her Zombie bra and panties and the Gir crop top and mini skirt. She gathered her used clothes and put them in the hamper the hospital had, their was one in every bathroom in the wing. Kori walked out and made sure Alli was asleep before putting on her Gir jacket and zipping it up. She felt something weird in her jacket pocket. She took it out and it was…a condom. She shook her head as a note was attached to it.

_Sage said you might need this. Don't worry they are brand new. Take care of Richard though, he might be hurt during sex with you. LOL. Anyways, have fun sexing up my brother. With Care, Vlad._

Kori blushed and ripped the note off and threw it in the trash can. She looked at her watch. 11:57. She put the condom back in her pocked and sighed, trying to calm herself. _The condom was just a way of Sage and Vlad to scare me. They do this all the time. Don't worry Kori. Everything will be fineeeeee. _And she believed herself as she peaked her head out the door then ran over to Richards room and walked it, closing it behind her. She walked into the room and looked around. Then she heard something weird from behind her and she turned around to see Richard locking the door.

"Ri-Richard?" Kori shivered.

Richard chuckled, "Don't worry Kori, I'm not gonna do anything. This is just to make sure you don't leave when I win."

She nodded, "Alright, get the deck out." As she started to unzip her jacket Richard stopped her.

"No, we are starting from the beginning. Same rules apply. Just want to have a longer and more fun time." Richard smiled and took a seat on the bed. Kori smiled and nodded, sitting across from him. She sat with one knee under her and the other sticking out on the edge of the bed. Richard shuffled the cards, blushing a little. You could see her Zombie panties from the angle she was sitting in.

He cleared his throat and handed her a card then took one for himself.

Kori had an Ace. Her eyes shown a little brighter and that made Richard smile. He looked down at his card, he had an Ace as well.

"Hit me." Kori said, setting her card down. Richard handed her the top card of the deck. She smiled, "Twenty-one!"

Richard froze, "Already?"

She nodded and showed him her cards, an Ace and a Queen. Richard sighed, "Pants or shirt?"

She giggled, "Pants." His head dropped down and he sighed, "I knew you would choose that." He got up and took his sweat pants off, leaving him in his green and yellow plaid boxers and a red tank. Richard set the pants next to his bed on the floor.

She giggled, "Never thought you would be one to wear plaid, Richard." He sat back down and glared, "Oh be quiet you." He took the hand away and played a new one. He looked at his card and smiled, a 9. Kori looked at her card, a 10. Her eyes got a little brighter.

"Hit me."

Richard handed her the next card ontop. A 3. She frowned inward, but she was sure her eyes darkened a bit. Richard picked up a card for him, another 9. 18. Should he stick? He thought for a moment.

"Eighteen." he said, laying down his cards.

She sighed, "Jacket…right?" Richard smiled and nodded. She did what she was told, she took her jacket off and placed it near Richards pants on the floor. Richard blushed at the shirt she was wearing, pretty much a see through shirt. That's all he pretty much cared about, he didn't care about the character on it.

"Richard, you will see more later if we continue." Kori giggled. Richard nodded and took the hand away, putting a new play in action. They both got a 3.

"Hit me." Kori said. Richard handed her the next card. She smiled, an ace. Richard got his next card, a 7.

"Hit me." Kori said. Richard handed her the next card. It was a 5. 20.

"Twenty." she smiled and laid her cards down. Richard cursed under his breath and set his cards down. He took his top off. Kori blushed and smiled. "I think you will be the one to lose tonight, Richard."

He smirked, "We will see about that, _Koko._" She blushed.

**XXX**

They were both now stripped down to their underwear. Kori in her Zombie bra and panties, and Richard in his boxers. If Kori won this hand, Richard would have to do whatever Kori wanted for only one time. But if Richard won this round, their would be one chance left. They have already shuffled the cards over and started a new deck. He passed out the hand. He looked at his card, an Ace. He smirked. Kori looked at hers, a 6.

She nodded to herself, "Hit me."

He handed her the next card on the top of the deck. Her eyes brightened, a Queen. Richard picked his next card and smirked, a King.

"Twenty-one." He set his cards down and crossed his arms triumphantly. Kori's eye twitched.

"I still say you're cheating, but there is one more round left so I will comply." and with that she asked, "Bra or panties?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…Bra?"

She only giggled, "My, my Richard. Someone's embarrassed." But she did unclasp her bra and pull it off, putting it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Richard held his breath. He didn't think that Kori would actually do it. And it made him kinda happy that she could do this around him. But…_damn_…did she have the most _perfect_ breasts he had ever seen. She blushed as Richard wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Come one Richard. One final round." She smiled, hugging herself, while trying to cover herself at the same time. He cleared his throat and nodded. He put away that hand and sent out the final hand.

"Last hand…" he said. Kori looked at her card, a 2. Richard looked at his card, a Jack.

"Hit me."

Richard handed her the next card. Kori looked at it, an Ace. 13. Richard got his card and looked at it, a 8. 18. He really hoped he won. But he will go once more.

"Hit me." Kori said, her voice squeaking a little. He laughed a little and handed her, her next card. She looked at it, a 7. 20. She waited for him to get his. He slowly picked up the next card, a 3. 21. He looked up at Kori as she waited, staring at her cards, her eyes a little dark.

He smiled, "Nineteen."

Kori gasped, "Twenty! Oh in your face, Richard! I won!" She slammed her card down on the bed and smiled triumphantly.

"Now that you won, what is the one thing you want me to do?" Richard asked, picking up the cards and smiling. Kori thought for a minute while picking up her bra. She put it on but not he rest of her clothes.

"I..I don't really know. I thought that we were going to start from where we left off last night, so I thought I was going to lose." she giggled nervously.

Richard smiled, "I'll do anything you want, Koko…_anything_."

She thought for a moment, "_Anything_?" He nodded, getting up and walking over to his dresser, placing the cards on it. When he turned around, Kori was in front of him. He looked at her and blushed a little, they have never really been this close before, being face to face at least. She walked closer to him and back him up to the dresser.

"Kiss me." she whispered, almost to quiet that Richard didn't hear her. He smirked a little. He easily maneuvered them so that she was the one that was back up to the dresser. Richard had his arms on either side of her and his body was pressed up against hers.

"I'll kiss you on _one _condition." he said in the same voice she did. She nodded. "_You kiss back._" He said in a deep husky voice before forcefully kissed her, making her moan a little and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He attacked her tongue with his own, both battling for dominance. Richard pulled back and starting attacking her neck with nips and bites, making Kori moan and arch her back in pleasure. Richard pulled back and looked at her, his bright blue eyes full of passion and lust. Kori's bright green eyes the same has his. He could feel his arousal growing. Richard kissed her and pulled her closer to him, while moving them over to the bed.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her, still kissing and sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned loudly as he went back to nibbling on her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his head back to her and starting kissing him again. He forced his tongue into her mouth and hissed a little as he felt his manhood press on her sex.

They pulled away and looked at each other through lust hooded eyes. "Kori…" he panted, "I need to tell you something." Kori nodded, her eyes brightening a little. "It has taken me a while to understand you're language, and it has taken me even longer to say these few words to you…" Kori nodded for him to go on.

"_Te…Quiero_." He kissed her again as she smiled and kissed him back. He put his hand under her and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the other side of the room. She shivered a little and Richard smiled down at her. He looked her over and flushed a little. He cupped one in his hand and heard Kori whimper, he smirked and flicked his tongue out across her nipple. She made a weird squeaky noise that only made Richard chuckle. "You're so cute, Koko."

She moaned as Richard started to massage her breast, taking the other nipple in his mouth and sucking a nibbling on it. She arched her back and moaned his name softly. With his free hand, he started to rub her womanhood through her panties. Her eyes widened as she moaned louder. Her moans were making him oh so uncomfortable. He pulled the nipple with his teeth before looking back up at her, smirking.

She bit her bottom lip as he pulled the soaked panties where the bra was and smirked. He trailed kisses down her neck, then her body, ending where her womanhood was. He went back up and looked at her.

"You know we can't go further." It hurt him to say this. But it was true, he did not want to get Kori pregnant. Kori smiled a little, "Theirs a condom in my sweater pocket, complements of Sage and Vlad." Robin got off and got her sweater, pulling the condom out. He crawled back onto Kori and kissed her. Her eyes were shining bright and that made him smile.

**XXX**

Kori and Richard ended up falling asleep together that night. Thank god the night shift fell asleep at their post and didn't check up on them until Kori was already back in her room. Right when she got to her room, she took a shower. Alli was still asleep so she was quit when she got her things and went into their bathroom. She quietly closed the door and set her stuff on the sink counter. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bite marks and hickeys all over her neck.

She groaned, "I will certainly be made fun of today." But she didn't really care. She was finally with the guy she cared most about. And that pleased her so much that no one will be able to knock her down from that high. She turned the shower on and waited for it to become a little bit warmer. The hospital showers were good, except for the part that they were usually freezing cold. Kori stripped down to nothing and got in.

**XXX**

Richard was done with him morning ritual, shower, brush teeth, spike hair, look super awesome for Kori. And now he was walking to the common room. The only people that were their were Sage, Vlad, Garfield, and Victor. Garfield and Victor were next to the couch, in their own chairs. He jumped over the couch and sat in between Sage and Vlad, who were busy making out till he interrupted.

"Dude, not cool." Vlad said, poking Richards chest. Richard chuckled at looked at the small T.V. that was on the wall.

"I know what you and Kori did last night." Garfield chuckled. Richard blushes a little but smirked.

Garfield chuckled, "I think I wore Rach out from last night too."

Richard looked at him, smirking, "Who gave you the condom?"

Garfield shrugged, "We didn't use one."

Everyone froze except Sage, who was smirking. "He's kidding guys. He came to my room in the middle of the night, pretty much begging for one. I tortured him for a while though."

Garfield glared, "That wasn't funny, you made me wait like…five minutes before you gave it to me!"

Sage giggled, "It's five minutes, Garfield. Not an hour…and I'm sure you and Rach still had fun." He mumbled something then went back to watching T.V.


	5. My Turn pt 2

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: ..this chapter means something to me…half of this chapter is a memory…and the other half is just fiction. But this is the first time I am publishing a memory of me and him…and…he knows who he is since he reads this..(XD)…just wanted him to know that I still care. ANYWAYS! ENOUGH OF THE MOSHY GOSHY! OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS PURE BB/RAE FLUFFY GOODNESS ENJOY! OH! AND KID FLASH IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! OH ONE MORE THING! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK 'Angel-of-Energy' FOR THE IDEA OF THE FENCES! :3**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: My Turn pt. 2 (BB/RAE Fluff)**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Kid Flash / Lucifer Grey- 18**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

**XXX**

Rachel walked out of her and Sage's room, her ipod plug in one ear and the other hanging down, listening to _Fences _by _Paramour_. She walked to Vic and Garfield's room. She knocked on the door and heard Vic. She opened the door and closed the door behind her.

Victor looked down from the top bunk and smiled at her, "Yo, Rach. Gar will be back. He went to get some drinks for you two." She nodded, walking over and crawled into Garfield's bed, next to the wall she laid down on her side.

Rachel starting singing the song. "_And it's obvious you're dying…dying…Just living proof that the…camera's…lying._"

Vic raised an eyebrow, "When the hell did you start listening to Paramour?" He peeked down at her.

She shrugged, "Kori showed me the song while we were at the pool. And I like the song. Reminds me of the reality of the mental Asylum we are in."

Victor chuckled, "You are Kori are getting along better I see." He went back to reading another Car Magazine. Rachel nodded and started humming to the song. Victor looked at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go." He jumped down from the top bunk. He smiled at her, "Be nice to Gar."

She nodded as he walked out and closed the door behind her. She turned and face the wall, shutting her eyes. She put the other plug in her ear and started to hum the next song that played, which was _Wasted Years _by _Cold_. When she was in about the middle of the song, Garfield walked in with their drinks in little cartons.

"I can't believe it takes forever to-" He shut the door behind him with his hip and stared at Rachel humming. Garfield smiled and walked over to the dressing, setting the drinks down and walking over to Rachel then crawling into the bed.

Rachel stopped humming and leaned up a little looking at him. She pulled the hood over her head as she blushed from embarrassment.

Garfield smirked at her and pulled her hood down, "Don't do that anymore. I don't like it when you hide your beauty." She blushed even more and sat up, pulling the ipod plugs out of her ears. He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not pretty." She said, looking down. Garfield frowned and kisses her. When he pulled away he said, "You are _beautiful._" He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. She blushed, "How can you see me as 'beautiful' Gar? I'm a-"

"If you say monster…I will be very sad. Because you are no monster Rachel. You are an _Angel…_a _Rachel Angel._" he joked at the end and Rachel giggled then frowned.

"But Gar. I..I murdered my own dad." Rachel took his hand off of her cheek and held it, rubbing her thumb on the top of his hand. Gar frowned again, "So did I. But that doesn't make us bad people. It just makes us…_different_." he smiled.

Rachel looked up at him, "Gar…do you like being different?"

Garfield thought for a moment, "Well, I don't like being normal. So, yes. I do like being different."

Rachel looked down.

Gar put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, "Rachel. We are different, we can't change that…hell…_no one_ can change that. It's who we are. And you should be proud of being different. Different means we follow our own rules and we are our own leader…it means we aren't a clone. It means we are unique and-"

Rachel silenced him with a kiss, "I get it, Gar. Just…shut up." Gar smirked and slowly pushed Rachel down on the bed, hovering over her.

Gar captured Rachel's lips, caught a little off guard, Rachel gasped into the kiss, allowing Gar access to her mouth. Tongues clashed and battled with equal passion as Gar zipped down Rachel's jacket and tugged it off. Rachel felt two hands run its way up under her shirt then grab her breasts, she moaned loudly. He moaned when one reached a nipple and tweaked it. Gar liked when Rachel moaned…he wanted to hear more!

He sat up a little and pulled Rachel's shirt off, then his own, throwing them both across the room. He flew back onto Rachel and started to harass her neck, nipping and sucking on it, Rachel moaned softly. Liking the noise, Gar started to abuse Rachel's sensitive spot, sucking and biting on it. Rachel hissed and moaned.

He unclipped Rachel's bra and threw it across the room, with the shirts. He then travels his tongue down Rachel's chest. When he got to one of her nipples he took it in his mouth and sucked and pulled on it, till it was hard, earning small moans from Rachel. He did the same to the other nipple.

He continued down and noticed a large pale slash across Rachel's smooth stomach. He wondered where it came from, but he felt pain in his heart when he saw it.

Rachel whined when Gar stopped, feeling herself become wetter. She bucked her hips causing her to push on his erection. He held back a moan, he liked the feeling. He started to grind hips with her, Rachel smirking a little, while Gar had a look of absolute pleasure on his face.

Gar stopped - "Wait! I forgot something!" Gar quickly ran out of the room and to Sage's. Rachel sat up as the door closed and she couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

XXX

"PLEASE JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' CONDOM, SAGE!" Gar yelled, stomping his feet like a little kid.

Sage giggled and turned the page of her Tilly's Magazine, "I need a good reason, Garfield. I just don't give away my condoms for free, ya know."

"I'm freezing, I have a _very hard erection,_ and I'M HORNY! NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING CONDOM!" Garfield yelled, throwing his hands over his head. Sage looked at him and saw what he meant. She giggled.

"I'll give you it on one condition." Sage got up and went to the dresser.

"Yes! Anything! Just…HURRY!" Garfield said, looking at the door, hoping Rachel wouldn't walk in.

"Never come in here with your dick being happy…ever again!" Sage threw the condom at Gar and he caught it. Gar smiled and laughed, "Deal!" And he ran back to the room.

XXX

Gar closed the door behind him and jumped on Rachel before she got up.

"Gar! Ouch!" His arm was on her hair. He smiled sheepishly and pulled his arm away, kissing her.

"Sorry, babe. Needed to get this." He showed her the condom. Rachel blushed, nodding. This was the complete opposite of rejection. And Rachel was a bit happier.

Gar growled, playfully, and shredded the rest of her clothes off. Rachel blushed and covered herself. Garfield smirked and licked her neck, whispering, "Don't be afraid."

Rachel nodded, blushing. Garfield pulled back and looked at her, with lust and love filled eyes. Rachel stared back, the same look in her eyes.

Garfield looked Rachel up and down, growling in delight. He felt himself grow harder, so he took off his pants and boxers and threw them where Rachel's shredding clothes were. Garfield ripped open the condom package and slowly put it on his member.

Garfield hovered over Rachel, claiming her lips once more before slowly pushing in.

"Nehhh…Ra...Rach…so…fucking…tight…and warm." Garfield shivered as he pushed all the way in. Once he was in all the way he waited for Rachel to get use to his size. Rachel nodded, a few tears in her eyes, but urged Gar to continue. Gar kissed her tears away and pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

He started to move a little faster, and Rachel was getting impatient. Rachel thrusts her hips up and gave out a loud 'move' before Garfield smirked and started pounding into her.

Rachel moaned loudly, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Garfield's thrusting became more animalistic as he felt himself reaching his peek. With one final thrust, Garfield came, moaning loudly, "Rachel!"

But Garfield didn't stop thrusting until Rachel came.

"Garfield!" Rachel hissing, raking her nails into his back. Garfield hissed in pleasure from the pain Rachel caused him. What could he say? He was a masochist when it came to sex.

Garfield took himself out of Rachel and laid next to her, pulling her to him and throwing the covers over them.

"Rachel?" Garfield whispered.

"Hmm?" Raven peeked up at him.

"I know we have only been a couple for a few days but…I love you." Garfield kissed the top of her head. "And I love you for who you are…not what you did. Please…don't _ever _change."

Rachel felt like crying, not from sadness for a change…but from happiness. She felt loved and wanted for once.

"I love you too, Garfield. And don't you dare change ever, either." Rachel kissed his neck.

Garfield smiled and pulled her closer to him.

XXXX

Rachel left in the middle of the night, making sure no one saw, due to her lack of clothes (thanks for Garfield shredding them). When Rachel got back, Sage was sitting on her bed, smirking at her.

Rachel covered herself and blushed, "What?"

Sage got up and handed her a robe. "Garfield came to visit me."

Rachel looked down and put the robe on, "Please, please don't make fun of me."

Sage raised an eyebrow, "Why would I make fun of you? I'm so happy for you, Rach! You finally found someone who you can be…_real_ with. I wish that I had that."

Rachel looked at her, "What about Vladimir?"

Sage looked down, hugging herself, "I just have a feeling he's in until one of us gets out."

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me. From what Richard has said about Vlad and his past relationships…you're the real deal."

Sage smiled at her, "Thanks, Rach. Now, get cleaned up, the night shift should be coming around soon." Rachel nodded and headed to the bathroom.

XXX

Garfield, Sage, Vlad, and Victor were sitting around the couch. Victor and Gar were talking about Rynn and her (maybe) pregnancy. And Sage and Vlad were making out on the couch.

Richard jumped over the couch, in between Sage and Vlad.

"Dude, not cool." Vlad said, poking Richard's chest. Richard chuckled and looked at the small T.V. that was on the wall.

"I know what you and Kori did last night." Garfield chuckled. Richard blushed a little, but smirked.

Garfield chuckled, "I think I wore Rach out from last night too."

Richard looked at him, smirking, "Who gave you the condom?"

Garfield shrugged, "We didn't use one."

Everyone froze, except Sage, who was smirking, "He's kidding guys. He came to my room in the middle of the night, pretty much begging for one. I tortured him for a while though."

Garfield glared, "That wasn't funny! You made me wait like…five minutes before you gave it to me!"

Sage giggled, "It's five minutes, Gar. Not an hour…and I'm sure you and Rach still had _fun_."

Gar mumbled something then went back to watching T.V.


	6. Welcome Wally

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: okay, so kid flash is introduced in this chapter. JOY! XD and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…been very very busy DX Anyways, onto the chapter! :D**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**ARGENT X GIZMO**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Welcome Wally**_

_**Rating Of Chapter :: T**_

_**Rating Of Story :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**Kid Flash / Wally West - 18**_

_**XXX**_

Wally was on his way to the hospital. In a cop car. Yet again. Why this time, you may ask? He killed his sister and her cute little kitty. But in all fairness, Wally said that the cat was just to ugly to live, and so was his sister. But, Wally didn't even care that he would be put into a hospital, then court, then jail, or maybe even sentenced to death. Wally smirked at that. He didn't mind dying. He already made his mark on the world.

Wally yawned and leaned back into the seat. He picked up his chained hands and scratched the back of his ear.

Boringly, he said, "Are we there yet?"

One of the Cops looked back at him, they were the same cops that caught Alli and Luna.

Wally smirked and licks his lips, they had dry blood on them. The cop looked disgusted.

"To much to handle, huh?" Wally smirked.

"Your sister was only six, Wally. Why did you do this?" The cop, Phil, in the drivers seat, looked back at him from the rearview mirror.

Wally smiled and said, "The cat told me to."

Phil sighed. No one could ever get a straight forward answer form Wally…ever. He was impossible to manipulate, impossible to get him to tell the truth, all in all…there was no point in even trying.

_**XXX**_

Kori groaned as the sun shown through the window and landed on her eyes. Kori pulled the blanket over her head, only to have it torn away from her body. She shivered and sat up, glaring at the culprit who took her blanket. Which, just so happens, to be Richard. Kori blushed a little.

"Hey, Koko." Richard smirked, pulling the blanket over his head and throwing it behind him. Kori glared at him, shivering, "That wasn't very nice, Dicky." Richard chuckled and got up, stepping next to Kori, he picked her up and hulled her over his shoulder.

"Richard!" Kori squealed. Richard chuckled and walked over to her dresser, picked up her jacket, and walked out of the room.

_**XXX**_

Rachel yawned, sitting up a little and stretching. She rubbed her eyes as they started to focus.

"Gooooood morning' sunshine."

Rachel 'eeped' a little, realizing that Garfield was smirking at her, sitting at the bottom edge of the bed.

Rachel shivered a little, "Bastard."

Garfield chuckled and got up, picking up her jacket that was on the floor and handing it to her, "You're gonna need this, Rach."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, taking the jacket from him, "Why?"

Garfield chuckled and pointed at the bathroom. Rachel got up, setting the jacket on her bed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Now, look in the mirror." Garfield said, leaning on the bathroom door frame.

Rachel paled, "I'm. Going. To. _Kill_. You. Garfield Logan." There were a few dark bruises on her neck, some bite marks, and a few tiny scratches.

Garfield chuckled and walked over to her bed, "Don't worry. Kori has the same problem."

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and picked up her jacket, then walking to the dresser. She picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

Garfield frowned, "You can't change in front of me?"

Rachel smirked to herself, "Nope."

Garfield walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door, it was locked. "Oh! Come on, Rach! I saw you naked last night for Cripes sake!"

Rachel giggled, pulling the shirt over her head, "You'll see me again…just not right now."

Garfield pouted but sighed, "Fine…fine…"

_**XXX**_

Slade signed the allowance sheet for Wally West to be admitted into the hospital. He gave it to Diana and she nodded to him.

"Get him settled into the wing. I'll see him in a few hours." Slade said, walking away from Diana. Diana sighed and walked over to the nurses station. She sat at her seat and logged onto her account on the computer. She setup Wally's emergency contacts, information, family history, etc.

Diana wiped her forehead, they really needed to fix the air conditioning on the north wing.

_**XXX**_

Wally stood, in cuffs on his wrists and ankles, inside a white blank room, with a couch and a table. Wally leaned back onto the wall and yawned.

He started to mumble things as his eyes started to close. He then heard the door open, "Wally West, how you manage to get yourself in hospitals every two months is beyond me."

Wally smiled at Diana. He shrugged, "One of my many specialties."

Diana walked over to him, the cops behind her, "Unlock him boy's."

They nodded to her and Phil took the key out and undid his cuffs and ankles, after that the cops left and Wally was smirking at them.

Diana held out a bag of scrubs and hospital socks, "Hold these."

Wally took them from her and sighed, "When can I take a shower?"

Diana giggled, "As soon as we get to the wing. But for now, I need to check your body for any self inflicted wounds."

Wally sighed and nodded.

Diana checked all of Wally's body and found only one wound, which he had since the first time he came here.

Diana circled the area on the paper where the wound was a made a line through it.

"Alright," Diana smiled at him, "Let's go."

_**XXX**_

Kori snored lightly as she was laying on the couch, her head on Richard lap as he watched Garfield and Rachel play _Bullshit_. Sage was sitting with Vlad behind the couch, both leaning on each other and reading a _Spencer's_ magazine. Victor was playing PS2 with Rynn on the new flat screen. Alli, Luna, and Gregori were laughing and talking about their problems.

They heard the main door to their part of the wing open, but no one turned their heads. They thought it was Slade with their morning meds, but instead, it was a new member to add to the group.

"Sup, kiddies?" Diana giggled, holding a clipboard to her chest. Everyone, except Kori, acknowledged Diana. No one noticed the new teen standing behind her.

Richard looked over to Diana again and saw Wally, "Who's the new kid?"

Diana smiled and pushed Wally closer to the group, "Guy's you remember Wally, right?"

Garfield instantly got up and ran over to Wally, "Wally West! Dude! It's been forever!"

Wally smiled at him and fist pounded him, "True dat, mah friend."

Garfield laughed. He loved the way Wally talked sometimes. Wally looked around and instantly took notice to Luna. Luna wasn't looking over at them, for the reason that she did notice him and was instantly attracted to him. Wally smirked a little, then looked at Diana, "Same room? With Richard?"

Diana nodded, "Of course." Wally nodded to them, "Be back soon, ma'lads." Garfield walked back over to Rachel.

Kori snuggled closer to Richard, pulling her hoodie over her head, she mumbled, "Stop the talking."

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Why is she so tired?" Richard blushed a little, clearing his throat.

Vlad jumped up behind the couch and yelled, "KORI AND RICH-ARD LAYIN' IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

Kori sat up and punched Vlad's shoulder, "Shut up, Vlad!"

Vlad rubbed his shoulder, glaring at Kori, as Diana laughed.

_**XXX**_

Wally stood under the cold shower. Not even trying to get the blood off his face. He just stared at the wall, thinking over and over about the look on his sisters face as he murdered her.

Her screams of mercy made him chuckle darkly. He pealed some dry blood off of his face and smirked as he looked down at the blood red water. He took the wash cloth and put a little soap on it, then continued to wash his face and body.

He remembered the dead, blank look in her eyes.

_Your sister was only six, Wally. Why did you do this?_

Wally froze. So what if his sister was only six? She needed to die. Her and her annoying ass cat. Wally bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight. Maybe what he did was wrong…wait…what? Was he seriously _regretting __**KILLING **_his sister?

He never regretted anything…._anything._

_**XXX**_

Wally walked back to the common room to see Slade and Diana handing out meds.

"Richard Grayson." Slade handed Richard his meds as he walked over to him. Wally walked past Slade, bumping his shoulder into his back.

Slade glared at Wally as he smirked and walked past him, sitting next to Garfield and Rachel on the couch. He smirked at Rachel, "Hey, Rach." Rachel shoved her hood over her head and turned away from him.

Rachel had never liked Wally. He would always taunt her and make sexual comments about her. She _**hated **_it.

Everyone else was called up for their meds, except Wally. And everyone, but Kori, Richard, Garfield, Wally, and Rachel stayed in the common room.

Slade looked at Wally, "I will be seeing you shorting Mister West." Wally rolled his eyes and flicked him off. Diana shook her head and walked out with Slade.

Garfield smiled at Wally, "Dude, why are you back?"

Wally shrugged and chuckled, "No one can tame the beast." He leaned over to Rachel he had a seductive look in his eyes, "So, how's my Rach?" Garfield didn't take notice to this, in fact, he was just smirking a sadistic smirk like Wally. Rachel took notice to this.

She glared at Wally, "Ready to _kill_." Wally leaned back and barked a laugh, "Ah, I see you haven't changed."

Rachel glared at him, "Was I suppose to?" Wally thought for a moment, "Well, Yeah…you are suppose to become more," he looked her up and down, "happy."

Rachel looked away, _How am I suppose to be happy with what you did to me?_

Richard and Kori stood up, they were a little shocked that Garfield didn't notice how uncomfortable Rachel was. Then again, Richard saw the smirk Garfield had on his face. This always happened to Gar when Wally was around. He would turn into the killing psychopath that he was.

Wally smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know, Rachel. I still care about you." Garfield stopped smirking and froze.

Rachel shot up and glared at Wally, "You can shove it up your ass, cunt!" With that she ran to her and Sage's room.

Kori instantly ran after Rachel and Richard stood in front of Garfield and Wally.

Garfield stared at Wally. _I still care about you._

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Richard yelled, his hands formed into fists. Wally looked up at him and looked back down, smirking.

"Dick, Dick, Dick…what in gods name are you talking about?" Wally was laughing under his breath.

Richard pulled Wally up by his collar and pulls Wally's face close to his. He said in almost a whisper, "I know what you did to Rachel. And let me tell you, you _will _regret it…" Richard flung him back on the couch.

"And, Garfield?" Richard only used Gar's full name when he was pissed. "If you turn into Wally. I will _never _let you near Rachel again." With that he walked to Rachel's room where Rachel was probably crying.

_**XXX**_

OOOOOOOOooooooooHHHHHHHHH…some history between Rachel and Wally…let's see what happens next ;)


	7. Raven's Past

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A WHILE! D: This Chapter is about Raven and Wally's past. Enjoy.**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**ARGENT X GIZMO**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: Raven's Past**_

_**Rating Of Chapter :: T**_

_**Rating Of Story :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**Kid Flash / Wally West - 18**_

_**XXX**_

Rachel was driving away from the doctor, focusing on not crying. She focused on everything around her, the cars zooming past her on the highway, the car in front of her with the weird magnets on it's bumper (Don't drink fully dressed, Drink Naked!, a magnet with a naked tinker bell, and a magnet in the shape of breasts but said "Donuts" on them.). She felt a tear fall, and she held in a breath.

Rachel was 15 turning 16 tomorrow. But she got her license a day early because she was already going to college. She was very smart for her age. Knew almost everything about the world and it's inhabitance. Her main goal was to become either a Scientist or a Forensic Scientist. She would be happy with either.

Rachel's exit would be next. She was on her way to her best friends, Richard. They have been friends since as long as she can remember. But she needed him more then ever right now. She got off on exit 12B and drove down the road, stopping every once and a while for a red light or a stop sign. Rachel turned left on Derks Rd. and made the second right onto King Blvd.

Rachel cruised down passed the mansions, horse ranches, and playgrounds. She stopped at the end of the road, at Richards and Vladimir's. Their adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, was rich as hell. He is the owner of Wayne Industries. Rachel never knew what Bruce's company really did, anyone she asked would either back away from the subject or walk away. Rachel pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine. She stayed in the car, staring out at the Black Mustang GT that was in front of her.

That was Vlad's car. He originally wanted McLaren F1, but he get's into accidents a lot, so Bruce wasn't going to pay that kind of money to have the car totaled. The Mustang GT was Vlad's fifth car.

Rachel felt another tear fall. She was gonna miss this. Hearing about Vlad get into another accident. Richard winning another medal. Kori…oh god, what was Kori going to think of this..?

Rachel wiped her tears away and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She walked up the small hill to the door and rang the door bell. Rachel leaned on the wall and stared at the small plants that were next to the door. The door opened a minute later. Rachel looked up to see Vlad.

He smiled at her, "Hey Rachie."

She smiled back, "Hey Vlad." He moved to the side to let her walk in. Once in Rachel turned to him, "Richard here?"

Vlad nodded and smirked, "You should know where he is." Rachel smiled and nodded. She walked to the back of the house and to the aerobics/workout room. She walked down the long hall and stopped at the end. Their was a large door, double door. Made with fancy woodwork and painted nice deep red. The knob was bright gold, with a small diamond on each base. Rachel stared at the door.

_Should I tell him…? Do I want to tell him…?_

"Richard that was perfect!"

Rachel lifted her head once she heard Kori's voice. Right. Tuesday's were her day to train Richard. Rachel placed her hand on the knob and turned it. She opened the door and walked in.

Kori and Richard didn't notice her as they worked on their Vaults. Rachel walked behind Kori and poked her side, "Hey, Koi."

Kori turned and smiled at her, "Oh, Rachel! Richard is getting so magnificent on his Vaults! He will most defiantly get onto the Gymnastics' Squad this year!" Rachel looked as Richard as he stuck his landing, she smiled a little.

_Yes. I am gonna miss this._

Kori hugged Richard once he walked over to them.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, Kori."

Richard turned to Rachel, "So, what's the news?"

"…It's confirmed." Rachel looked down.

Kori looked at Rachel, than at Richard, "What…is _confirmed_?"

Richard and Rachel looked at each other before looking at Kori, "I'm pregnant, Kori."

**5 MONTHS LATER**

It was December. Winter Break, to be more precise. Rachel was laying on Kori's Futon, Kori laying on her bed with Richard, playing Xbox 360. Rachel laid a hand on her plump stomach, than looked over and the TV. They were playing Batman: Arkham Asylum. Rachel slowly sat up, holding her back. Kori paused the game and got up instantly to help her up. Rachel smiled and thanked her.

Richard sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed and sat, with his legs hanging off the bed, "How you feeling Rach?" Rachel smiled at him, "Uhh...better. You know who called this morning."

Richard's eyes narrowed, "Wally?" Rachel nodded.

"Wally? Who's Wally?" Kori asked.

Richard looked at Rachel, "You never told her the full story…did you?"

Rachel shook her head, "Kori…remember Wally West? He was in our Calculus class in high school."

"Yeah, what…about him..?" Kori looked sadly at Rachel, she had an idea of what might have happened.

"He…raped me."

**3 HOURS LATER**

Rachel got out of her car, and walked to the front door to her parents house. She got her keys out and unlocked her door. After the talk with Kori, she and Kori cried together for an hour, Richard holding both girls. Rachel kinda wished Vlad was there, too. She missed the annoying ass.

Rachel opened the door and walked in, "I'm home!"

No answer.

Rachel set her keys down on the table, took her shoes off and placed them next to the coat rack, and put her messenger bag down on the floor.

"_Rachel!_" Her mother shrieked. Rachel froze and stared at the top of the stairs, her mother ran down the stairs, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house.

"Rachel," Arella panted, she lend onto her car, "Your father…he's drunk." She pulled her car keys out of her jean pockets, "We have to get out of here." Arella unlocked the car door and hurried Rachel in.

"_Arella!_" Trig screamed out of the top window. Arella shut the door behind Rachel and jumped over the hood of the car and got in.

She started the car and backed out as Trig ran out of the house, "_Arella!_"

She put the car into drive and speed away before Trig could get close to the car.

"Mom." Rachel froze, she felt her underwear become wet. It wasn't time, not yet.

Arella looked over and gasped, she could see blood bleeding through her jeans. Arella floored it and speed to the hospital.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Rachel lay in the hospital bed, her plump stomach gone. She stared out the window as Kori, Vlad, Sage, and Richard walked in.

Vlad walked over to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rach."

"Please. Leave me alone." She didn't move, it didn't even look like her lips moved.

"Rachel," Kori started, "We would like-"

"_Leave me alone_!" Rachel sat up, glaring at all of them. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her purple hair became pale purple, her gray skin - white.

They all flinched back. Sage looked at Rachel, "Rachel…we're sorry you lost the child, but shouldn't you be happy?"

Rachel closed her eyes, more tears pouring out, "Wally came this morning."

Richard and Kori walked over to Rachel, Richard on the left side, Kori on her right. Kori sat next to her and hugged her tight, "What happened?"

Rachel cried, "He screamed at me. Telling me that it's my fault the babies dead. That it's my fault his _fucking legacy_ isn't gonna live!"

"When did he leave?" Richard growled.

"Over an hour ago…he's long gone by now…"

**PRESENT TIME**

Richard, Kori, Sage, Vlad, and Rachel sat on the floor of the kitchen. They were playing _Bullshit _to cheer Rachel up. Garfield walked by, once he noticed that they were in the kitchen he walked back and stood on the opening of the kitchen.

"Rachel…?" Gar looked at them.

Sage glared at him and spoke for everyone, "Get. _Out._"

"But-"

"It's okay." Rachel set down her card and got up, "We need to talk anyways…"

Gar smiled a little and held his hand out for Rachel, she hesitated but than placed her hand in his and felt…_safe_. She smiled at him and he led her to his and Victors room. On their way down the hall, Wally walked by.

"Hey, cutie." Wally stood in front of them.

Garfield growled and stood in between Rachel and Wally, "Stay, away from her."

Wally smirked, "_Or what, Garfield_?"

Gar pushed Wally back, "Or else I'll kick your ass!"

Rachel pulled Garfield's shoulder, "Gar…please."

Wally smirked and stood up straight, "You think you can kick my ass Garfield?"

Gar growled and showed his animal like teeth, "I _know_." He pushed Rachel's hand off his shoulder and pushed her to the side.

"Richard!" Rachel yelled, running back to the Kitchen.

Wally through the first punch, missing Garfield's face by centimeters. Garfield threw the next punch, hitting Wally right in the face. As he staggered back, Garfield slammed his fist into Wally's shoulder. Wally growled and swung a roundhouse punch. Garfield bent backwards and felt Wally's knuckled go right past his nose.

Richard, Sage, Vlad, Kori, and Rachel ran out of the kitchen. Victor came out of his room with Rynn.

Garfield shot back up and punched Wally in the face again.

"Garfield!" Victor yelled, running over. Wally held his nose, than looked at his hand, it had blood on it…_his _blood. He growled and jumped on Garfield. They rolled around on the floor, kicking, punching, screaming.

The doors to the wing opened and Security swarmed the area. They grabbed the boys and pulled them apart. Slade walked in. Richard held Rachel as she saw the smirk on Slade's face.

"Send them each to the…_Containment room._" Slade smirked.


	8. 7 Days Without Seeing Him or Her

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: I miss one of my old "anonymous" reviewers. D: His/Her name was "The Cretin". he/she gave awesome reviews! You guys do too! Don't get me wrong, I love ALL reviews, but for some reason, I miss this guys reviews D: Anywho, ONTO THE CHATPER!**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**ARGENT X GIZMO**_

_**AND IF I DO ADD TERRA**_

_**TERRA x OC**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: 7 Days Without Seeing Him…7 Days Without Seeing Her…**_

_**Rating Of Chapter :: T/M**_

_**Rating Of Story :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**Kid Flash / Wally West - 18**_

_**Rachel**_

**DAY 1**

Rachel laid in bed all day, she refused to take her medication. She refused to eat. She couldn't even sleep. She would just lay their. Sage and Kori took turns being in the room with her. The boys wanted to see her (Richard, Vlad, and Victor). The girls thought it was best that she didn't see any boys, for a few days.

**DAY 2**

It was almost the same as the first. Except Richard snuck into Rachel's room at night and talked to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Will you be okay?"

"No."

"…Are you gonna try anything _stupid_?"

"…Yes."

And he hugged her for the rest of the night. Not caring that the night shift told him to go back to his room or they would call Slade. He dared them. Slade never came, and Richard held Rachel that whole night.

**DAY 3**

Kori agreed to let Richard watch her that day, after what he told her that Rachel might do something stupid. Richard was stronger than Kori, he would be able to stop Rachel. Kori walked in once and a while to bring snacks or lunch and dinner for them. Rachel ate a few bites, but than she threw it back up. Kori and Sage switched rooms, with the OK from Diana. Sage now was with Alli and Kori was with Rachel. Richard also got the OK for Vlad to switch with Wally. So, now the brothers were roomies and Gregori had to deal with Wally.

**DAY 4**

Rachel cried that whole day. She feels like she's never gonna see Garfield again. She wished she was able to hug him. Kiss his green skin. Slap the back of his head for scaring her. Thank him for beating up Wally. Just…she wanted him here…now!

**DAY 5**

Rachel was asleep that whole day, or if she was awake she never opened her eyes. Kori checked up on her every 5 minutes. She even made sure she was alive by poking her cheek till she said "I'll kill you if you don't stop."

**DAY 6**

Rachel walked out of the room that day. She played _Bullshit _with Richard and Vlad. She cried while playing though. The game reminded her of Garfield. Hell, everything was reminding her of Garfield. The couch, where they made out. His bed, where they shared their first night together…Her heart, which he has stolen. She held her breath, "Three Two's." Vlad smirked, "Bullshit."

**DAY 7**

Rachel went back to staying in her room that day. She really felt she couldn't handle another day without him. She missed him dearly. She wanted him to hug her. Tell her everything is gonna be alright. Tell her no one is gonna hurt her while he was around…she needed him. _now_.

_**Garfield (GAR'S P.O.V.)**_

**DAY 1**

Being with Wally was not fun. They had three dozen containment rooms, but fucking Slade decided to put us both in the same containment room. Damn Fucker. I sat in front of the metal door, leaning my back on it. Wally was laying down on the bed. Damn fucker. It's taking my whole being not to rip him to shreds like I did my father. The whole first day was silent. Me glaring at the Fucker. And him fucking sleeping and smirking in his sleep. I bet he wasn't even sleep, he kept moaning Rachel's name. I balled my hands into fists.

**DAY 2**

I stared at Wally. I didn't sleep the night before. I couldn't. I'm to worried about Rachel. _Oh god…Rachel_. I looked down.

"Cheer up, Gar. She's a slut. She's probably doing Dicky right now."

"Shut up! You know _nothing _about her!" I glared at him, getting up.

He smirked, "Oh, I know a lot more than you do…"

I left it at that. I wasn't in the mood to listen about his stupid fantasies about my love.

**DAY 3**

I could tell Wally wanted to say something. He kept opening his mouth than closing it, smirking.

"What?" I growled.

"…She was pregnant before." Wally looked at me, laying down on the bed.

"…she...what?" I looked up at him, shocked.

"Yup. She was with me before. We fucked, she got pregnant, and she lost the kid." Wally sighed, "It was a sad day for us."

"That's…not true." I looked down. _Come on! I remember Rachel telling me she was pregnant before…but not by Wally._

**DAY 4**

Slade said we might get to go back today, if we didn't do anything stupid. I was thinking about Rachel being pregnant the whole night. I've been trying to remember the story she told me a year ago. She and I were having a rough patch, missing our parents and everything. We talked about our past, and she brought up her being pregnant, how she lost the kid. But she never told me who was the father. Wait…what did Richard say the day Wally came back? I racked my brain, remembering Wally being a dick, and Richard saying…_I know what you did you Rachel. And let me tell you, you __**will **__regret it…_

"He…he raped her." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Wally looked up at him.

"You…you fucking raped her!" I got up and jumped on him.

**DAY 5**

_Crap. Another three fucking days in this hellhole! _

I was laying down on the ground, as far away as I possible could from Wally West. He raped her…what the hell was I suppose to do now? Hate him forever?…well, hell yeah! He fucking _raped _Rachel. I shut my eyes tight, _I need to hear the full story…_

**DAY 6**

So, I asked Wally for the full story. He was glad to fucking tell and gloat about how he made her feel weak, alone…unwanted. It took all my strength not to wipe that smirk off of his fucking ugly ass face. Once he was done all I had to say was, "You monster."

He just smirked and said, "Thank you."

**DAY 7**

I waited patiently for the day to be over. The next morning, I will be with Rachel. I will tell her I'm sorry and I will never be like Wally. I will be her _Green_ Knight in shining armor. I smiled. I want to hug her and tell her I love her. I don't care that she was pregnant and lost a child. Would that really affect our relationship? Hell no. I wouldn't let it. I don't care if she was raped. I'm more worried if she draws back from me knowing…will she? _I hope not…_


	9. I'm not Okay (I Promise)

_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Bother**_

_**Authors Note :: I HAVE DECIDED TO **__**NOT**__** ADD TERRA! :D**_

_**The pairing will be:**_

_**BB x RAE**_

_**JINX x KID FLASH**_

_**CY x BEE**_

_**STAR x ROB**_

_**BLACK x RED X**_

_**ARGENT X GIZMO**_

_**Summary :: Everyone is in a mental hospital, for one thing or another, but when they get in, they see each other as annoying, will there description on each other change the more they get to know each other?**_

_**Chapter Title :: I'm not Okay (I Promise)**_

_**Rating Of Chapter :: T/M**_

_**Rating Of Story :: M**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Argent / Alli Amethyst - 16**_

_**Jinx / Luna Amethyst - 17**_

_**Gizmo / Gregori James - 17**_

_**Bumble Bee / Rynn Ruth - 18**_

_**Rae / Rachel Roth - 18**_

_**Red X / Vladimir Aura - 18**_

_**Kid Flash / Wally West - 18**_

_**Star / Kori Kelly - 18**_

_**BB / Garfield Logan - 19**_

_**Robin / Richard Grayson - 19**_

_**Cy / Victor Stone - 19**_

_**Blackfire / Sage Kelly - 19**_

Rachel stared out the window of the common room. Kori was sitting at the table with Richard and Vlad playing _Bullshit_. Alli, Luna, and Gregori were playing the Wii on their new Flat Screen TV. Sage was still asleep in her room. Victor and Rynn were in the kitchen trying to unlock to fridge. As a punishment for Wally and Garfield getting into a fight, they have restricted our eating privileges. Everyone but Victor and Rynn didn't mind. With Rynn being pregnant, she's eating for two. But when she gets an extreme craving for a sandwich, Victor has to deal with her wrath of hatred for Slade.

Rachel got up and walked over to Richard, Kori and Vladimir. Richard looked at her as she took a seat between Vlad and himself. Sage walks in with Rynn and Victor behind her. Sage is still in her PJ's, a black tank with purple sweat pants. She takes a seat in between Rachel and Vlad. Victor and Rynn take the seat on the floor in front of the window.

"When is he coming back?" Rachel whispered, pulling her sweater over her chest and crossing her arms over it.

Kori frowned and set down her cards, "I am sure Garfield will be back soon, Rachel. We just have to be patient."

Rachel shoved the hood over her head, "I'm tired of being patient! It's the eighth day! Slade never keeps people in containment for that long!"

Vlad leaned back in his chair and set down three cards, "Three fives."

"Bullshit." Richard called without looking at his cards.

Vlad grumbled something before picking up the pile of cards on the middle, leaving the Ace of Spades in the middle.

"Rachel had a point, Kori. The longest I've heard Slade keep someone in containment was six days." Richard said, picking up his cards.

He looked at his cards and sent down one upside-down, "One Two."

Kori shook her head, "It doesn't matter what Slade's record is. We just need to stop worrying. Slade always puts people in different containment rooms, so Garfield is fine."

"It's not Garfield I'm worried about," Richard mumbled.

The doors to the main entrance of the wing opened and in walked Diana with a cart of meds. Slade walked slowly behind her, surgical mask on, eyes looking as sharp as metal, and slicked back hair.

"Diana will unlock the refrigerator for you today, once Mr. Logan and West come back," says Slade, "But for now, it's Medication time."

He called the kids in order, each taking their meds (including Sage). He told them that tomorrow would be Visitation Day, parents, siblings, and friends could visit.

"I know that some of you will not get to see anyone," He looks at Rachel, "But that doesn't mean you won't be able to go to the Visitation room. All members of this wing will be in the room."

Everyone nodded and turned back to whatever they were doing. Slade sighed and walked back to the door, opening it with his key card, walking out.

Diana sighed and looked at the kids, "Since it's going to be Visitation Day tomorrow, Slade thinks it would be a good idea to write a short paragraph about how sorry you are, for whatever you did to get in here, and give it to whoever comes and sees you."

"Blasphemy!" Sage said, slamming her hand on the table.

Diana sighed, "I know you don't like that idea, neither do I! But it's Slade's call. I'll bring you some paper and markers soon." Diana walked to the door and opened it with her key card, she walked out too.

**XXX**

Garfield finally fell asleep that seventh night. He slept on the floor, but at least he slept. He woke up to a loud bang on the metal door. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the door. Wally was banging on the door, screaming. Gar rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, moving his legs to his chest and left his hands at his sides.

Wally kept screaming and slamming on the door. Garfield was getting annoyed.

"Dude," says Garfield, "What the hell are you doing?"

Wally looked back at him and growled, "What's it to you?"

"Well, you woke me up with whatever the hell you're doing, and it's getting annoying." Garfield rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I want _out_. I'm going mad in here!" He started to bang on the door again, screaming to let him out.

"Hey! If you don't quit it we're going to spend more time in here!" Garfield got up and pulled Wally away from the door. As Garfield restrained Wally, they heard the door unlock. Garfield moved away from Wally and stared at the door.

The door opened and Slade was standing behind it.

"Well, both your days are up. Time to send you back to the wing." Slade motioned for them to follow him. Wally smirked as he passed Garfield to follow Slade. Garfield followed last.

The walk was full of Slade asking us question on why what we did was wrong and what we could of done to prevent it.

"Wally, what could you have done to prevent Mr. Logan from starting a fight with you?" Slade asked, taking out a key card and opening the door to the next wing they have to walk through.

"Called Rachel ugly?" Wally laughed.

Garfield held in his anger, _Show indifference. _

Slade stopped and looked at Wally, "I'm sorry, was the suppose to be funny?"

Garfield chuckled under his breath. Wally's face grew red and he frowned. Slade started walking again.

"Now, tell me the real answer." Slade put his hands back behind his back.

Wally sighed, "I could have not said anything."

"Good. And Mr. Logan? What could you have done?" Slade took out his key card again and opened the door to the last wing they would have to walk through.

Garfield thought for a moment, "Ignored him."

"Good, Good."

The rest of the walk was silent. Slade walked them to their wing and opened the door with his key card. He motioned for them to walk in first. Wally and Garfield walked in. Slade closed the door behind them, him on the other side.

Garfield walked past Wally and bumped into someone as he turned the corner into the common room.

**XXX**

Rachel spent the next hour playing _Bullshit_ with Kori and Richard. Sage, Vlad, Alli, and Luna were playing Guitar Hero 5. Gregori, Rynn and Victor were watching them and cheering them on. Rynn sang along with the song 'You Give Love a Bad Name.'

Rachel listened closely for the main wing door, just incase Garfield came. The next hour went by. Rachel, Kori, and Richard were on their third game of _Bullshit_. And Rachel still hasn't heard the door open.

Rachel sighed and put her cards down, "This is taking to long."

Kori nodded, "I'm getting tired of this game too."

Rachel laughed a little, "I mean the Garfield thing."

"Oh," says Kori, her face blushing red. Richard laughed and kissed Kori's cheek, "I think it's cute when you blush, Koko."

Kori blushed even more.

Rachel got up, "I think I'm going to take a nap." Kori and Richard nodded, "Alright, hope you sleep." Rachel nodded to them and pulled her hood over her head as she walked out of the common room. As she was about to turn she bumped into someone.

"Sor-," Rachel looked up, "ry…"

"Hey, Rachel." Garfield smiled at her.

Tears pricked Rachel's eyes, "Garfield!" She threw her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wally stood behind them, his arms cross and an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe you would kiss that whore!" Wally laughed a little.

Rachel pulled away from Garfield and looked at Wally.

"Bite me." Rachel growled. She turned away, grabbing Garfield's hand and walked back into the common room. Wally heard some 'Welcome Back's' and some cheers. He was becoming irritated. He starts walking to his room, 311. He opens the door to find that the bed wasn't his anymore. He frowned, they must of put him with that short annoying kid. He cracked his knuckles and walked to room 312 and saw this his stuff was scattered on and around the bed. He growled and slammed the door shut.

**XXX**

Garfield sat in the bottom bunk of his an Victors beds. He was leaning on the wall and staring at the sheet of paper in front of him. Rachel was on the floor, writing away with a crappy, vinegar smelling marker. Garfield looked at his marker. It was purple, but when it wrote it came out black. It smelt like vinegar, yet it worked. The only thing he really hated about this marker is that it wasn't a pencil, or a pen. Slade didn't trust them with sharp objects.

Garfield sighed and set the marker down, "I'm gonna get some juice, Rach. Want anything?" Garfield moved off the bed and stood up. Rachel thought for a moment, "Ham and cheese sandwich?"

Garfield smiled, "Of course, Rach."

Garfield walked out and walked down the call to the small kitchen. Garfield didn't even know if you would call it a kitchen. It had a sink, cabinets and counters, and a fridge. No stove. No oven. Nothing to burn of cut ourselves with. Garfield sighed and walked to the fridge. He got out two cartons of apple juice and the last ham and cheese sandwich. He shut the fridge with his foot and walked back to the room.

Rachel thanked him as he handed her apple juice and the sandwich. Garfield smiled and sat back on his bed. He opened his juice and drank it as he stared blankly at the paper. Rachel took the plastic wrap off the sandwich and looked up at Garfield and frowned.

"Still don't know what to write?" Rachel asked.

Garfield nodded. Rachel got up and sat next to him. She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed quickly before swallowing.

"Alright. So, are you sorry for what you did?" Rachel asked.

"No. My dad and brother tortured my mother! Why would I be sorry for killing them after they killer her?" says Garfield.

Rachel nodded, "Same thing with me."

"No one is even coming to see us! It's not like we have any…" Garfield trailed off.

"Okay. So you're not sorry, nothing is wrong with that. All you have to do is bullshit them." Rachel smirked.

"Bullshit who?" Garfield looked at her as she took another bite of her sandwich. She chewed and swallowed.

"Slade," says Rachel.

"Slade is so easy to bullshit." Garfield laughed.

"Exactly, and you are the master at bullshitting people! So, this should be easy for you!" Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. She crawled off the bed and went back on the floor and wrote one last sentence while eating her sandwich.

Garfield looked down at his paper and got an idea. He started to write.


End file.
